footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Emirates Stadium
(Arsenal-Manchester United, 3 November 2007) |}} The Emirates Stadium is a football stadium in Holloway, London, England, and the home of Arsenal Football Club. With a capacity of 60,338, the Emirates is the third-largest football stadium in England after Wembley and Old Trafford. In 1997, Arsenal explored the possibility of relocating to a new stadium, having been denied planning permission by Islington Council to expand its home ground of Highbury. After considering various options (including purchasing Wembley), the club bought an industrial and waste disposal estate in Ashburton Grove in 2000. A year later they won the council's approval to build a stadium on the site; manager Arsène Wenger described this as the "biggest decision in Arsenal's history" since the board appointed Herbert Chapman. Relocation began in 2002, but financial difficulties delayed work until February 2004. Emirates Airline was later announced as the main sponsor for the stadium. Work was completed in 2006 at a cost of £390 million. The stadium has undergone a process of "Arsenalisation" since 2009 with the aim of restoring Arsenal's heritage and history. The ground has hosted music concerts and international fixtures featuring Brazil. Arsenalisation In August 2009, Arsenal began a programme of "Arsenalisation" of the Emirates Stadium after listening to feedback from supporters in a forum. The intention was to turn the stadium into a "visible stronghold of all things Arsenal through a variety of artistic and creative means", led by club CEO Ivan Gazidis. Among the first changes were white seats installed in the pattern of the club's trademark cannon, located in the lower level stands opposite the entrance tunnel. "The Spirit of Highbury" – a shrine depicting every player to have played for Arsenal during its 93-year residence – was erected in late 2009 outside the stadium at the south end. Eight large murals on the exterior of the stadium were installed, each depicting four Arsenal legends linking arms, such that the effect of the completed design is 32 legends in a huddle embracing the stadium: Around the lower concourse of the stadium, further murals depicting 12 "greatest moments" in Arsenal history voted for by a poll on the club's website. Prior to the start of the 2010–11 season, Arsenal renamed the coloured seating quadrants of the ground as the East Stand, West Stand, North Bank, and Clock End. Akin to Highbury, this involved the installation of a clock above the newly renamed Clock End which was unveiled in a league match against Blackpool. In April 2011, Arsenal renamed two bridges near the stadium in honour of club directors Ken Friar and Danny Fiszman. As part of the club's 125 anniversary celebrations in December 2011, Arsenal unveiled three statues of former captain Tony Adams, record goalscorer Thierry Henry and manager Herbert Chapman outside of the stadium. In February 2014, before Arsenal's match with Sunderland, the club unveiled a statue of former striker Dennis Bergkamp, outside the west stand of Emirates Stadium. Banners and flags, often designed by supporters group REDaction, are hung around the ground. A large "49" flag, representing the run of 49 unbeaten league games, is passed around the lower tier before kick off. International football matches The stadium has also been used for a number of international friendly matches all of which have featured the Brazil national football team. The first match was against Argentina on 3 September 2006 which ended in a 3–0 victory for Brazil. |score = 3–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Elano Kaká |goals2 = |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 59,032 |referee = Steve Bennett (England) |stack = yes }} |score = 0–2 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Simão Carvalho |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 59,793 |referee = Martin Atkinson (England) |stack = yes }} |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Pato |goals2 = |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 60,021 |referee = Mike Riley (England) |stack = yes }} |score = 2–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Elano Robinho |goals2 = |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 60,077 |referee = Howard Webb (England) |stack = yes }} |score = 2–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Andrews Robinho |goals2 = |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 40,082 |referee = Mike Dean (England) |stack = yes }} |score = 2–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Neymar |goals2 = |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 53,087 |referee = Howard Webb (England) |stack = yes }} |score = |report = |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = |referee = }} External links * Official website * Profile of Emirates Stadium * Profile of Highbury Category:English stadiums Category:Arsenal F.C. Category:Stadiums Category:Premier League stadiums